A Flash of the Past
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: Leo & Invention-well, we've all done that problem. But what happens when Leo uses an invention the RIGHT way...THEN destroys it? And this somehow involves Laura Ingalls Wilder? Yep, Leo has teleported her back from the past, and now has to keep her safe in the modern world. And make sure she doesn't discover someone's bionics. Can he keep her safe in the world of iPhones and iPads?
1. Chapter 1

Leo groaned as he plunked himself down on the couch. It had been a long day at school. Getting chased home by Trent and his goons was only one thing.

There had been a pop quiz in math (which he had failed), he had lost his lunch money, and the vending machine was out of cheese curls! Why him?

And, to top it all off, his history teacher had assigned an 800 word essay on an writer. Who? Laura Ingalls Wilder!

He sighed as he got up and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out last nights pizza and heated it up, just as the bionic trio walked in.

"Ooh! Do I smell pizza?" Adam exclaimed, taking a deep whiff of the air.

"Yes, MY pizza!" Leo replied, getting in an defensive stance in front of the microwave which held the said food.

"You should never get in the way of an wild animal and food, Leo. You should know that by now!" Chase said, eyeing Adam.

"Or not." Bree said right as Adam charged.

Leo put out his fingers and let a small fire ball form in his hand. Adam ran chest first into it, and the force knocked both of them backwards.

"Oww." They both groaned at the same time.

"Looks like bionic brother toss has a new member!" Bree smirked, taking in Adam strewn over the couch and Leo, who was perched on top of the counter rubbing his shoulder.

"I've been in this situation many times, and I know when to turn tail! Leo, RUN!" Chase exclaimed.

Leo didn't waste a second. He was off like a shot, with Adam hot on his tail. They ran upstairs out of sight.

"Should we be concerned?" Bree asked Chase worriedly.

"Nah." Chase shrugged. "Someone once told me, 'They're bionic brothers. It's how they roll.'"

"Ha-ha." she laughed dryly. "Oh, and for the record, I told Leo, not you."

Chase opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a scream from Leo.

"STOP! Do you really want to ruin the 'Leo Glow'?"

"Yes! Very much!" came the reply.

Leo came airborne, flying into Eddy's screen. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"As I have said before, WATCH IT TERMITE!" the emoticon squealed.

"Zip it, Leo could be hurt!" Bree exclaimed.

"And the bad side is?" Eddy retorted.

**A few hours later**

Leo sat in the lab with Donald putting his wrist in a brace.

"Well, the good news is that your wrist is only sprained. The bad news is that you can't put any weight on it for at least a week." Donald told him.

"Donald, shouldn't we take him to a real hospital?" Tasha asked worriedly.

"We can't. If they were to x-ray his arm, they would see his bionics." Chase spoke for him.

Tasha shot Douglas a death glare.

He threw up his hands. "Hey, it was bionics or an amputation! Which would you choose!"

Adam smiled guiltily. "Sorry buddy."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Can I at least have my pizza? It's probably cold, but we can heat it up again."

Chase laughed nervously. "About that..."

**Flash back**

"I sure hope Leo is okay." Bree said to Chase.

They were sitting up in the living room while Tasha, Donald, Douglas and Adam were downstairs tending to Leo.

"He's tough." Chase replied. "Hey, do you smell something burning?"

"Yeah, almost like burning plastic."

They both turned to face the kitchen.

What they saw was the microwave in flames, Leo's pizza forgotten.

Chase surronded the fire with his forcefield while Bree grabbed the fire extinguisher.

**End Flash back**

Leo gaped. "Well, can I at least something to eat?"

"It is dinner time. How does hot dogs sound?" Tasha asked.

Everyone nodded, and she turned to head upstairs. She was almost to the elevator when she tripped over a small invention about the size of a video recorder.

"Donald, you really need to clean up your projects!" She glared at him.

"Sorry, but I was just testing that one when this whole fiasco happened." he replied.

"What is it anyway, Big D?" Leo interestedly asked.

"It's a cross between a teleporter and a time machine. You can type in a persons name in history, and it can teleport them here using this lens. I call it The Davenportal!"

"Someone has to have his name on everything!" Bree rolled her eyes.

"I'll ignore that!" Donald shot back.

**Leo's POV**

As soon as Big D explained what it was, I zoned out.

My only thought: I know what I am doing for my history project.

**Author's Note**

I know what you are all thinking: what happened to Camp Rats?! Well, my family went on vacation, then I got braces (baah!) and now I have a BAD case of writer's block! But, I thought up this story, and voila! So, I have a question for all of you guys and girls out there: what is your favorite Lab Rats quote?

Mine is from Missin' the Mission

Eddy: "Yay! Leo's here! Said no one EVER!

Or maybe...

Donald: "You gave bionics to LEO?!"

Douglas: "Yeah, well it saved your life!"

Donald: "No it didn't! Tasha's gonna kill me!"

- You Posted What?!

Oh, and there's...

Adam: "Let's get to know me! I enjoy long walks on the beach, eating things, and punching this guy!" (punches Chase)

Chase: "Ow! Why would you do that!?"

Adam: "Did you not just hear me? Its wha I like ta do!"

Chase: (lunges at Adam and tackles him in front of live cameras)

- You Posted What?!

OOOHHHH, or...

Okay I'll stop. See ya next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's POV**

I lay in silence, watching my alarm clock. 12:43 it blinked. My plan of attack was 12:45.

By attack, I mean sneaking into the lab and grabbing that Davenportal. I was so getting an A! All I had to do was nab that invention, sneak back upstairs past Adam, Bree and Chase. Mostly Chase. And program it to bring Laura Ingalls back. Piece of cake!

12:45. It's go time, people!

**Time Skip**

So, I have the Davenportal! Bwa-haha! Now to activate it.

I studied it carefully. It was the size of an camcorder, and it had a little panel that opened up. I opened it, and it sprang to life.

There was a couple of grids to fill out with the info of the person you were looking for. I filled out all of Laura's info.

Then, I clicked Enter.

There was a bright flash of light, and standing in front of me was a brown haired 14 yr old girl. She was wearing a blue calico dress, and her long brown hair was neatly braided. She looked around with a look of confusion on her face.

"It worked!" I exclaimed, my mouth dropping open in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked politely. "Where am I? And who might you be?"

"I am Leo Dooley. Also known as L. Doo. And you are in Mission Creek, California."

"California?! But it's a great unexplored wilderness! Or at least that's what my Pa says." She said, looking around worriedly.

"No, it isn't! Or, at least not any more. Back in the 1800s it was but not now! This is 2014."

Her face showed complete shock, but then a look of relief came over her face. "That's a jolly good one!" she laughed. "But really now, where am I?"

"I'm not joking! I used this teleporter to get you here!" I replied. How could I get her to beleive me? Oh, I've got it! "Follow me!"

I jumped up and took a step and CRUNCH! There goes the Davenportal.

"What was that?" Laura jumped.

That was your ride home, I thought. "Uhh, nothing. Come on!"

She paused a second to see if I was trustworthy, but then followed.

"My, this is a huge house!"

"Yeah, but can you try to keep it down a little? My parents are sleeping."

"Certainly."

We finally reached the living room. I flicked on the lights, and Laura's mouth dropped open in shock.

"This is a fine home! And oh, the furniture! What is that?" she asked, looking at the TV.

"That, is a flat screen TV. Watch." I told her, flicking it on. It turned on to How to Train your Dragon.

She was instantly transfixed. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she tried to take it all in.

"You must be hungry. Do you want a chip or soda?" I asked her.

"Huh?"

I sighed. "Let me show you." I ran into the pantry and came back with a bag of BBQ Lays in one arm and two cans of root beer in the other.

"See? Chips and soda."

"Beer? Ma says that's the drink of the devil! And why would someone eat buffalo chips? Those are for burning!" She exclaimed.

So I explained what chips and soda were to her. It took a while, but about 20 minutes later, she had gotten it.

I offered her a chip, and she tentatively took one. But the second it was in her mouth, her eyes were as big as when she had first seen TV.

"These are delicious! I must have your recipe!" Laura looked at me waiting for a reply.

"Uhh, you don't make these, you buy them. See?" I told her, holding up the bag.

"Oh." she looked a little disapointed.

"Now try some root beer." I tried to change the subject, and grabbed two glasses which I poured the soda into.

"Do you have a recipe for this?" she asked hopfully. Her face was pure joy.

"No, you have to buy it, just like the chips." I replied. By now the movie was over and I was really starting to get tired. I looked at the clock.

1:30 am.

I yawned. I should hurry to bed for that 'Leo Glow'.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

She nodded drowsily.

So I took her up to Bree's 'room', which was just a room with a bed and other furniture so people wouldn't get suspicious about her not having a real room.

**Laura's POV**

Leo took me to a room that was painted a light lilac, with a huge plush bed in the middle. It looked so comfy!

He pointed over to a dresser against the far end of the room. "In there is some PJ's and clothes." he said.

I gave him a quizical look.

He explained what pajamas were.

"Good night." he mumbled as he walked out the door, leaving me alone.

I walked over to the dresser and dug through the clothes. Many of them Ma would have burned! They were so much like men's clothes.

Finally I found a night gown and changed into it. It was a bit big, but didn't hang on me.

I hopped into bed, and was delighted to find how soft it was and how many pillows there were. It was so nice to have my own bed and not share with Mary!

Any doubts I had about this strange place melted away as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning**  
**Leo's POV**

I yawned as I rolled out of bed. It was 9:30. Not too bad for a Saturday morning.

Bad for a night like mine.

I put on my wrist brace and walked downstairs. Hopefully Laura wasn't up yet.

When I got downstairs, Mom was up making pancakes. Or at least attempting. A few were a tad crispy, but otherwise intact.

"'Morning Leo." she greeted.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"Are you ok, Leo? You have usually made a sarcastic comment by now." Chase mocked.

"Yeah, just tired."

Just then, Bree came up from the lab. "I'll be right back, Tasha. I just forgot my book in my room."

My eyes widened. I got up to stop her, but she super sped upstairs. I sat back down, but I but my head in my hands.

I was in Trouble.

**Bree's POV**

I sped up to my room and opened the door. I looked around for my book, but I found something far more interesting.

A girl.

In my room.

I took a step toward her. She still hadn't noticed me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" I asked her, getting into a defensive stance.

She turned around, clearly surprised. "I am Laura Ingalls. And I am sorry if this is your room, a boy named Leo said I could sleep in here."

I did a face palm. Leo! He had used that...that...Daven-somthing!

"And who might you be?" She asked politely.

"Bree Davenport. When did you get here, and how?"

She proceded to tell me how she got here, and how Leo had shown her junk food and TV.

That was pure Leo for you, not feeling a pang of guilt about introducing a pioneer girl to junk food.

I then noticed she was wearing that nightgown that Grandma Rose had given me. At least someone got use out of it!

"Okay, well it sounds like had a long night! How about you get dressed?" I showed her to the closet.

Her eyes widened in shock at all the garments inside. Or maybe it was because of how they were styled.

"Not to sound stuck up, but would you happen to have a dress?" Laura asked politely.

"Uh, one. But my dress is shorter than yours...so, maybe a pair of jeans? Everbody wears jeans in 2014." I told her.

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. "But what are jeans?"

I pulled open a drawer and showed her what jeans were. I found a pair that seemed about the right size, and we then we moved on to finding a top.

Digging through the closet, I found a pink t-shirt with AERO on the front in purple letters.

"How about this?" I asked her.

She nodded, and I left her alone to change.

When she finished, I walked back in to see how she was doing.

Man, you couldn't have been able to tell she was from the 1800s!

"Would you be so kind as to help me with my hair?" she asked.

So I helped her with her hair, which I put into a side pony tail.

Laura gave me an odd look. "Is this how people wear their hair now?"

"Like this, and a whole bunch of other ways." I made a mental note to show her a fashion catalog. "You have to be hungry. Is pancakes okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." she answered.

"You can just call me Bree." I said.

So together, we walked downstairs to breakfast. For the time being, it might be fun to have another girl around the house!

The kitchen was empty except for Tasha, who was cleaning up. When she caught sight of us, she gave me a quizzical look.

"Bree, who's your friend?"

"This, you aren't going to believe, but this is Laura Ingalls." I expained what happened.

When I was done, Tasha was speechless. "Uh, um. Y-you must be hungry."

She placed a few pancakes two plates and handed one to each of us. She then passed us the whip cream and maple syrup.

"I'll be right back. Just gonna go round up Leo." she said that last part with an angry glint in her eye.

That left Laura and I alone together.

Once we finished, I placed my plate in the sink.

"I must at least do the dishes for you. You have been so kind to me!" She picked up the plates and walked over to the sink.

"Oh, uh actually you don't pump the water like that. You turn the handle like this, see?" I told her. "And you don't have to do them. All you have to do is just scrape off the food and put them in the dishwasher."

"Okay then. When will she get here?"

"No, not a person! A machine. Like this." I placed the dishes in the slats. "See?"

After that, I had an idea. "Why don't we go for a walk to the park? Then I could show you how everything has changed."

She agreed, and we were on our way.

After a lot of explaining about cars, streetlamps, mailboxes, sidewalks/streets and traffic lights, we reached the park.

Her eyes were huge, and her face was pure shock as she saw the playground.

"You can go play if you want." I told her.

And she ran off to play.

It was fun to watch, but also kind of sad. Where she lived, or rather when, there was no such thing as parks or playgrounds. All they had was probably just a ball and a few toys.

But then I realized something: just because they didn't have things or nice food didn't mean they couldn't have fun. They still had family, and that was all you needed on the prairie.

About an hour later, we had arrived home.

Chase ran over as soon as we opened the door and bombarded Laura with questions. Adam was trying to cheer Leo up in his room, who was grounded, by the way. And the three adults were in the lab, talking.

So Chase and I took the time to get to know Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura's POV**  
This place is amazing! Currently Chase, Bree and I are on the couch watching Ratatouille. I shall never look at mice the same again!

I haven't really started to panic yet about my situation. In such a perfect place, was there any danger? I guess I would find out eventually. But for now, I decided to just enjoy the ride.

It was a long winter back in De Smit. Here, there was many diffrent foods instead of just bread. Here there was warmth without having to twist together reeds to burn. Here there was things to do instead of sitting around the house.

For now, I was content here. I know that eventually I will have to go back, but here it is fine for a little while. My only regret is that my family isn't here to share in my good fourtune.

**Chase's POV**  
Finally! The movie is over! I can't stand this one. It is just so illogical. A rat cooking? Come on! So what that the rat supposedly washes his paws? His fur is still grimy!* It's just like those stupid Pig Zombie movies!

Anyway, as of currently there were loads of angry mob sounds coming from upstairs. Looks like Bree was right, because between snippets of conversation drifting down here, there are lots of screams coming from Leo.

But this time it's diffrent.

Leo, unlike me, has super strength, which makes him a more closely matched opponent to Adam. I say closely because he is only bionic in one arm, and he is...well, Leo.

And can't fight, to put it simply.

Suddenly, Adam came flying into the room and smashed into the door.

"Oww..." he groaned.

"Ha! Now that is payback, people!" Leo cackled from the stairs.

Laura nudged me. "Why are Adam's eyes turning red?"

I did a double take. "Duck and cover!"

We hit the floor a split second before Adam began to glitch. A red laser hit the couch behind us, and a cup on the dining table. Many other shots hit targets, but I only saw the two.

Finally, it was over and we all got up.

One mistake: Adam wasn't done.

He lunged at Leo, ready to rip him limb from limb.

But Bree sped into Adam's path and slowed him down.

Laura fainted dead away.

And Leo screamed like a girl and ran back upstairs.

"Great! We just exposed our bionics, even after everyone in the world knows! How is this possible?!" Bree exclaimed.

"Leo. That's how." I said. "How do we tell Laura?"

"She already knows. She just saw. Think, Chase!" Adam exclaimed, tapping the side of his head.

Bree and I rolled our eyes.

"Let's take her somewhere and tell her. Ooh! like the frozen yogurt shop!" Bree suggested gleefully.

"Okay then. But only because I can't think of anywhere more interesting." I consented.

"Whoo-hoo! Who's ready fo' some fro-yo! I'll go get my toppings jacket!" Adam ran off to go find it.

**At the Yogurt Shop**

"And that's what you saw earlier." Bree finished.

"That is quite interesting, bionics." Laura said.

"If you think that's interesting, you should see my Incredible Edibles!" Adam quipped.

"His wha-" Laura started.

"You don't want to know." Leo interrupted.

"So, what do you think about 2014?" I asked Laura.

"It's amazing! There is so much to do, to eat! But it's SO expensive!"

"Yeah, but it's normal now." Bree nodded.

"So, while we're out, who wants to hit up Karts 'n' Klubs?" Leo suggested.

They all nodded.

"Forget that! How about we go to the library?" I suggested.

"Really?" Adam said boredly.

"Let's let Laura decide." Bree said, meeting in the middle.

"Okay, well, for starters, what are those things?" she asked curiously.

"Karts 'n' Klubs is a go-kart track and mini-golf. The library is a place where you can get books." I supplied.

She looked torn. "Uh, both sound really interesting. Is there anyway we could do both?"

"Yeah, but as long as we spend 75% of the time at Karts." Leo grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that could work. Let me call Davenport."

I stepped off to the side to call him. The others finished up their yogurt.

"Hello?"

"Douglas? This is Chase. Do you know if we have any training? We wanted to go to Karts 'n' Klubs."

"I don't know if Donald has any for you guys, but I'm your dad, and coming from me, nope. I'll cover for you guys, but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I wanna come too!" He blurted out like a little kid.

"Uh, ok?"

"Just give me a second. I'll be right over."

Then he hung up.

I walked back over to the group. "Okay, we are free to go, but there's one hitch."

"What?" Adam asked.

"Douglas is coming."

They all groaned.

Just then, a little girl about six years old walked by.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's the bionic people!" she screeched.

"Shh, be quiet now Katie. You want some yogurt, don't you?" the mother tried to calm her down.

But the little girl was persistant, and dragged her mother over to the table. Soon there was a crowd of onlookers, staring intently at the bionic trio.

"You're the fast one!" Katie squealed, pointing at Bree.

"Uh, yeah!" Bree laughed.

"And you can shoot lasers from your eyes!" She pointed at Adam.

"Don't forget strong!" Adam gloated.

"And what can you do again?" She looked at Chase.

I sighed.

Leo stifled a laugh, but not very well.

"I can move things with my mind, also called molecular kinesis, have a forcefield, can levitate, and am super smart."

"Prove it." Katie put her hands on her hips.

"Fine." I put out my hand and focused on a napkin dispenser on a table. It slowly rose into the air. I guided it into Katie's hands.

"There. See?"

"Yep. Cool." She nodded.

There was a squeal of tires as Douglas pulled up in his brother's Ferrari. Donald was not going to be happy.

He rolled down the window. "You guys ready?"

"See you later!" Bree waved at the pouting Katie.

"There are only four seats, so Bree is gonna have to super speed one of you over there." Douglas instructed.

We all nodded.

"It's between Leo and Laura, and I pick Laura!" Bree said quickly, and that was quick. She hoisted Laura onto her back, and sped off.

The four of us climbed into the red Ferrari and we were off.

**Author's Note**  
Bit of a cliffie! I hope I got the Ferrari part right, I'm not a car person. All I know is that Ferraris are expensive. Anyway, time for some shout-outs!

RissA15: Wow, we think alike! Before you even commented, I already had something like that in mind! I'll give you a hint about what happens next: This takes place in March. If you have read The Long Winter, you probably caught the first part!

Adeo1234: Thank you! I know it sounds a bit weird in the summary, but it does make a funny plot line! I have imagined making something like this for a few months now, and this seemed like the perfect window.

Kate (Guest): Thank you!

See you next chapter! Please R & R! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Douglas's POV**

When the boys and I pulled into Karts 'n' Klubs, the girls were out front looking bored. I parked 'the cushion', which is parking in two spaces at once, so that it wouldn't get a scratch.

We all walked up to the ticket counter. "Six for go-kart, mini golf, and laser tag." I told the college kid in the booth.

As he got our tickets ready, he gave us a weird look. "You guys are the bionic kids, right?" he indicated to Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Yep." Chase replied.

"Well no funny buisness, ya hear? I don't want this place reduced to rubble."

"What makes you so sure that they would destroy this place? You heard the news, they are just like us!" I stuck up for them.

We grabbed our tickets and headed off. "Let's do go-karts first!" Leo exclaimed.

We nodded and hopped in line.

When it was our turn, we all filled up one row of karts.

"How would one drive his thing?" Laura whimpered nervously.

Bree showed her the basic controls.

The operator went over the rules, and the countdown began. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1. GO!"

Adam was at the begining of the line, followed by Chase, Leo, Bree, and Laura, with me bringing up the rear.

We filed out, obeying the slow flag. The flag quickly switched to a green flag.

And we were off. It was fun for the first 46 seconds.

Then Adam decided to have some fun, and took a turn really slow which caused Chase and Leo to crash into each other.

"You are gonna pay for that! Chase cried after him. Using his molecular kinisis, he grabbed a large amount of soil and threw it right into Adam's face.

"Agh!" he cried, spinning out of control.

I chuckled to myself. They were always at it! I hope it didn't get too out of hand...

It could.

Adam used the same maneuver to crash Bree and I together. She was fuming.

Bree used her vocal manipulation to sound like the operator. "Please stop where you are, and wait for further instruction!"

Adam stopped.

I have to admit, I did not think that was going to work!

Bree zipped past him, and Adam yelled at her.

"Hey! The operator said to stop! Are you not listening?!"

By now, even Laura, who was putting along like a snail, had passed him.

Chase came around for another lap. "You so fell for it!" he laughed as he sped off.

"Oh, it's on!" he drove after Chase, tailgating once he caught up. Then on the very next turn, he shoved his brother's kart into the wall.

"Eat that, Einstein!"

I'm surprised he even knows the name.

Chase once again used his molecular kinesis to move a clod of dirt at Adam, who swerved to avoid it. It missed him.

But not me.

"Oh, that's it!" I grabbed my phone and opened my own app. I clicked the red button. There!

Chase went to grab another clod of dirt, but to his dismay, nothing happened. "Douglas! What did you do!?"

"My new app! Bionic signal interrupter! Ha!"

Less than thirty seconds later, the operator put out a red flag: time to head in.

When we were all in, his voice crackled over the intercom. "I hope all of you enjoyed your ride," he shot a glare at us. "Now please exit your kart to the right. Thank you!"

We all filed out, with icy glares between the bionics.

"Who's up for mini golf?" I tried to change the subject.

They all muttered their agreement.

It was quite uneventful, to say the least.

Adam used his strength a little too much and hit a lot of balls out of the course. And he broke a club, which I charged to Donald's credit card.

Chase just flat out cheated, using his intelligence to hit hole-in-ones and his molecular kinesis to guide the ball.

For the last seven holes, I used my app to shut off their bionics so we could have an even game.

So Leo won, which was a real bummer because he could not stop gloating about it.

Finally, it was time for lazer tag.

"Okay kids! So far today has not gone as I planned, so I would like this to be a normal game of lazer tag. No bionics, got it?" I told them.

They all nodded, and we went to sign up. It was Chase, Bree, and Laura on the blue team, and Adam, Leo and I on the red. There were of course other kids here, but we thought it only fair to put two bionics on each team.

We hooked up our guns and our vests and headed into the arena.

**Chase's POV**

This was going to be a piece of cake! All of our training VS. these average kids? Please!

And the fight begun.

I was hiding behind one of the stands with my gun pointing out of the holes, and Bree and Laura were in similar positions at different stands.

Laura looked terrified, and I kinda felt bad. We were used to this kind of stuff, but in her life guns were only used for hunting food. I didn't have time to dwell on the topic long, though, as Bree super sped into the other team's base.

She shot down a couple of kids, and proceded to shoot the targets on different walls.

Just then, Adam came barreling around the corner and hit me head on. "Oof!" I staggered back, as Adam did the same. I was first to regain my balance, and shot him in the chest. He groaned and ran back to his base to reboot his gun.

I shot down some other kids until Adam returned.

"Adam, hit 'em with your laser!" Douglas yelled.

Adam followed his instructions, but with one hitch.

He used his laser vision.

The beam hit me in my bicep, and I groaned and fell back against the wall.

A couple of kids on the red team laughed and hi-fived a ecentric Adam.

Others just gaped, not realizing that we were the bionic kids.

I just sat where I was and watched the score board. We were winning, but red was catching up.

Finally, it was over, and we had lost. What a day.

When we got home, Tasha didn't look too happy. "Where is Leo?! He's grounded, but I can't find him anywhere!"

I gulped and looked at him. He looked kinda guilty.

"Uh, sorry Mom?" he tried.

She shook her head and pointed to the stairs. "To your room, NOW!"

He sighed and trudged upstairs.

"And the rest of you, to the lab. Donald might have found a way to get Laura home."

Laura gasped and ran to the elevator. We followed her.

Douglas sighed with contentment and plopped on the couch.

"You too, Dougie." Tasha smirked.

He got up and followed us.

**Author's Note**

So there it is! I know, not my best chapter but I really am in a hurry to finish this one. Please comment! There is one chapter left for sure, and a possible Epilogue. I will post the next chapter by Sunday, as I really want to finish this before school starts...although I don't really have an excuse there because I'm homeschooled. Also, you know that little * in Chase's POV when he was talking about Ratatouille? This solely represents the opinion of Chase and does not represent the views or opinions of TheMichiganWriter. In short I love Ratatoullie! Whoo, it was good to get that off my chest! :) See you guys then!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Bree's POV**

Once we got down to the lab, Davenport called Chase over about a way to send Laura home. They were shouting some tech lingo and were obviously excited about something.

While they did...that, we sat down at the cyber desk and pulled up a game of Angry Birds. We taught Laura to play, and soon she had beat Douglas' high score.

"WHAT!?" the tech mogul's jaw hit the floor. "How did you...y-you..wha...b-but!"

"Well, you obviously didn't see that you could just bounce the bird off the cliff onto the back of the castle." she responded innocently.

He grunted and walked off to help his brother in some way, leaving us trying to hold back laughs - and failing.

"Y-you just b-beat him at his most c-conquered level!" Leo sputtered between bouts of laughter.

"Forget that! Did you see the look on his face?" Adam guffawed.

We finally quit laughing a few minutes later, and decided to play a game of cyber pong. It was Laura and I VS. Leo and Adam.

And the boys lost miserably.

"Ha! Now that's how it's done boys! YOLO!" I snickered.

Leo rolled his eyes. "It's no fair that you have super reflexes! Or that Adam kept hitting the ball off the table with his super strength." he took a second to shoot a glare at his teamate.

"Hey, you try having the strength of a hundred men!"

The three of us raised our eyebrows.

"Oh, right!" He realized.

"That was really fun!" Laura said.

I glanced at the clock. 9:03.

"While we wait for them to fix their invention, why don't we go and watch a movie? I know we have popcorn."

"Yeah!" Laura quickly agreed. "I love popcorn!"

The others agreed and we went upstairs to watch Frozen. Laura and I enjoyed it, but the boys got bored and started playing video games on a tablet.

By the time the movie was over, we were all tired. Davenport, Douglas and Chase were still in the lab, so I grabbed a sleeping bag and shared a room with Laura.

**The Next Morning**

We woke up around eight, and got dressed. When we got downstairs Tasha had laid out a waffle bar.

I grabbed some kiwi and strawberries with sugar, and Laura got blueberries and white chocolate chips. And Adam, of course grabbed everything to fling on top.

When we were finished, we headed down into the lab.

"'Morning, geeks." I called out casually.

They didn't seem to hear me.

"Whatcha doin?" Adam went to go bug Chase, who groaned and whipped out a pair of earplugs. Yep, he's even prepared for stuff like that.

Us two just sat down and busted Angry Bird high scores for the next two hours.

Leo finally came down around 10:15.

We continued the video game streak, but with Bad Piggies this time.

**No Ones POV**

Around 11, Davenport called them over.

"So, me and Douglas," He clapped his brother on the back,"have found a way to send Laura home."

Chase coughed.

"AND Chase." he added with a roll of his eyes.

Tasha came into the lab. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Just the gloating part." Leo muttered.

The three rolled their eyes.

"Laura, anything you experienced here you will remember as a dream, so anything you want to do, do it!" Douglas told her.

So the pioneer girl went and shook hands with all the guys and hugged Tasha and Bree. But she held on longer to Bree before saying, "Thank you for being like a big sister to me. Even though it was just for a short time, it was like Mary wasn't blind. You showed me the future, and I am grateful. I will never forget you, even if it is through a dream."

She released Bree, and stepped back with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, all of you. I won't forget this, ever."

Bree wiped her eyes, "You're welcome, Laura. It was fun to be with you. You were like the sister I always wanted. I will never forget this weekend, either."

They embraced one more time, and then stepped back.

"Are you ready?" Chase asked softly.

She nodded.

He hit the button, and in a flash of white, she was gone.

**Author's Note**

So, how did you like the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it!

Reply to RissA15: *under bed* I am not scared of your army. I will consider a sequel, though! Just call them off! Glad you enjoyed it this much!

Please R & R! I love feedback! Check out my other fanfics, too! I'm sure you'll like them. The last part of this story is going to be an epilogue, so stay tuned!

Till Epilogue! *does superhero pose* 


	7. Epilogue

Bree looked out over the hills. They were encased in a layer of fog, and the sky was a cloudy gray. The weather mirrored her mood perfectly.

She sighed. Ever since Laura left, there had been a gap in the house. Even though it had been just weekend, the two had formed a bond. The brunette kept playing her last words over and over in her head.

_"I will never forget you, even if it is in through a dream."_

No matter how hard she tried to forget it, she couldn't. This wasn't, after all, something that went away after a day or two. When you say good bye, wether it's final or temporary, it stings like a wound for a few days to weeks.

But wounds heal.

And Bree was determined to help it heal fast. She wiped away the tears that had accumulated on her face. She wasn't going to let this pull her down.

"Bree! We're going to be late for school. Hurry up!" Chase called through the open screen door.

The girl gave one last swipe at her face to remove any tears. She picked up her backpack and walked inside. If anybody could ruin a mood, it was Chase. He liked to be super early to school. So early, it anoys the principle.

She sucked in a deep breath.

_Wounds heal._

**Laura**

I gazed outside through the pane of glass and watched a single snowflake. It wasn't moving or anything. It was frozen to the glass, stuck in time.

My thought wandered to my dream. It had been so realistic, I could have sworn I tasted the soda. I suddenly came up with an idea; why not make it real? I could write a book!

I trotted over to where my book of poems was kept. As I flipped through the pages, my eyes finally landed on my goal. I ripped out the blank page and grabbed a charcoal pencil.

In the tiniest print possible, I wrote my story. Soon I was back to flipping through my book, looking for a spare page. Three pages later, I had it completed.

I ran as lady-like as possible down the stairs, and handed my story to Ma.

A few minutes later, she had finished reading it. She looked at me.

"Laura, this is an interesting story. But, how could you come up with such horrible things as women wearing pants?" She scoffed about a few other things, but I zoned her out. At last she ended on something about a waste of paper, and I walked to show it to Pa.

"Half-pint, I think you are onto something." He winked at me, and I smiled.

I hid it in my book, where nobody ever goes.

One day, that story would be lengthened to a book.

**Many years later**

Over the years, Laura Ingalls had forgotten about that promise she made to herself. Soon she had married Almanzo, and then was raising Rose. Life was too busy for a while for her to write that book she wanted.

Years after she died, an heir was going through her papers.

An bank agent knocked on the door. "Sir, I am here to reposess the house."

The heir nodded and grabbed the papers. In his rush, he unknowing dropped a few.

If one were to look closely at the mud, they would see some papers. On those papers was Laura Ingalls Wilder's forgotton story. But there was one extra paper among those.

On it was many sayings, but one stuck out in dark print.

_Wounds heal. _

**Woo-hoo! My first long fanfic story is finished! I would like to thank everbody for their comments and/or following this story. I am working on a sequel, but I am not going to leak anything YET! Thanks espeicially to RissA15, despite the fact you sicced your fangirl army on me! *waves white flag* I surrender! Just call off Sophie/Candy! **

**TheMichiganWriter out! *dives under bed***


End file.
